1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a support assembly which supports a device body having a display unit for displaying an image and a computer device having the support assembly, and more particularly, to a support assembly with an improved hinge structure for rotating a device body and a computer device having the support assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer device incorporates a main board including a central processing unit (CPU) for arithmetic operation, a memory in which programs and data are stored, and option boards corresponding to various functions which assist the CPU, such as a graphics card, and execute various applications desired by a user on an operating system. Such a computer device may be implemented in various forms including a desktop computer, a laptop computer, and others known and used in the art. In recent years, computer devices of a pad type, where a computer body and a display panel are accommodated in a single housing, have been put on the market.
A pad type computer device includes a rectangular plate-shaped device body having a display panel installed in the front, and a support assembly which rotatably supports the device body to allow the display panel to be maintained at a predetermined angle with respect to an installation plane.
Conventional support assemblies have a structure where a hinge shaft is installed in the rear of a device body which is tilted and rotated around the hinge shaft. Accordingly, when the body is rotated, a tilting angle is limited as the body interferes with a stand coupled to the body through the hinge shaft.
The body of the computer device of the pad type additionally includes a touch screen to allow the device to be used in a tablet mode, in which case the display panel is conveniently used when it is parallel to an installation plane. However, since the conventional support assemblies have a limited tilting angle on their structure, it may be difficult to tilt and rotate the body to an angle desired by a user in response to a tablet mode and a normal mode, respectively.